The present disclosure relates to a rear sight for archery bows, and more particularly, relates to an archery bow sight that is adjustable to the archer's aiming eye and dominant hand. The sight of the disclosure works in conjunction with a front mounted sight, such as a pin sight, which is used in aiming of an arrow to be released from the bow toward a target.
On a compound bow, pin sights mount forward of the bow and away from the archer when the archer holds the bow handle. The archer uses a rear sight to align with the forward pin sight. In particular, the rear sight mounts to the bow handle in a spaced relation from the forward pin sight such that the archer aligns the rear sight with the forward pin sight to sight the target.
A majority of archers are either right eye and right hand dominant or left eye and left hand dominant. Accordingly, rear sights are configured to accommodate the right eye/right hand or left eye/left hand dominant archer. For an archer, the dominant eye remains open to aim and the dominant hand grasps the bow string to release the arrow Some archers, however, due to an injury or due to a degenerative condition to their dominant eye, become oppositely matched with respect to their dominant hand. Due to the injury or condition, the archer may become a right eye and left hand shooter or may become a left eye and right hand shooter. These impaired archers are not able to effectively use existing rear sights since existing sights accommodate the same side dominance of the majority of archers. Thus, the archer with an opposite eye/hand dominance has to learn to shoot with their non-dominant hand to accommodate the eye dominance switch or has to give up the sport of archery.